uranusfandomcom-20200214-history
Bartender
You are one half of the Maltese Falcon. ]] Equipment *Armor vest: don't underestimate the value of this in blocking damage *Shotgun *A shaker for mixing drinks *Formal closet containing two formal uniforms like what you start wearing, two pairs of black shoes and two top hats. There is an additional top-hat on the bar. *Booze-O-Mat, your ID-locked best friend and container of all that is alcoholic. *Beer locker, beer keg, vending machines and an mixer, all inside your storage room. *Your loyal assistant, Pun Pun. Has a tendency to push people around, be abused and get harvested for meat by the chef. Your shotgun Your shotgun is double-barrelled. It can hold two shells at once and fire both in quick succession. Clicking it in your hand will break the shotgun, causing the shells inside to fall to the floor. It starts loaded with two beanbag shells, and you start with extra ones in your bag. You can get more shells using cargo's autolathe. Lethal shells (red) do sixty brute damage, beanbag shells (green) do ten brute damage and knock people down, darts do five toxin damage, and blank (white) shells do nothing. Autolathes can create circular saws, which you can use to saw off your shotgun so it can fit in your bag. If you do this while the gun is loaded, it will go off in your face. Tending to your Bar You have a whole bunch of spirits in your handy Booze-o-mat vending machine, with which to mix all manner of drinks. The Vodka in your Booze-o-mat cures some radiation. Difficulty is minimal, but bar fights can get deadly if your most valued patrons are too drunk to intervene. People also love to murder people having a good time in the bar, especially if you start serving Beepsky Smashes. Human Controlled Pun Pun! Is that NPC Pun Pun too boring for you? Well now you can turn someone into Pun Pun! First take Pun Pun to genetics and get him scanned in those fancy machines. You want to scan UI+UE and SE. Inject the victim willing participant with the SE first and wait til he becomes a monkey. Second inject him with the UI+UE and tada! Player controlled Pun Pun. Take him back to the bar and have him dance on the table tops for space cash. The old Pun Pun can be given to the chef to quench the evil desires of that wretched machine of his. If you want to communicate with the new Pun Pun be sure to get a pAi. If your monkey friend is too quick to leave you don't fret! Monkeys can be handcuffed, so just handcuff him to chair. Now he can NEVER LEAVE! Serving up a cool glass of pain Traitor barman has it hard. You only start with Bar access. If you're not in the bar when someone inevitably shows up, expect them to try to break in or call attention to your absence. You have one advantage in that you spawn with a potentially lethal weapon nearby, voiding the need for a revolver or similar item. You'll need the QM or a Cargo Technician's help to get lethal shells, however. They can use your shotgun to bust open locked crates, so see if you can't strike a mutually beneficial deal with them. Use of an emag and your shotgun may help you for assassinations. It is best to stay around the bar as much as you can, as you will look suspicious if a million people want a drink at the bar. Some of your drinks can have... beneficial effects. If you get the ingredients for Beepsky Smash or Neurotoxin, you have an instant stun. Or you could just go the old-fashioned down and dirty route and poison drinks outright. =Tips= * Several drinks you can make will have actual effects OTHER than getting people sloshed. To name a few: ** Beepsky Smash is a fairly easy to make (You'll need Iron from Chemistry) drink, which when ingested provides an immediate and incredibly powerful stun similar to Chloral Hydrate. ** Milk Cream, Orange Juice, Lime Juice, and Tomato Juice all heal small amounts of brute, oxygen, toxin, and burn, respectively. ** 'Nothing' and Banana Juice will heal Clowns and Mimes of all damage types at a decent rate ** Carrot Juice can heal eye damage * Temputure issues? A handful of drinks can either cool you down or heat you up! ** Lemon-Lime, Iced Tea, Iced Beer,Thirteen Loko, and Space-Up will all chill you ** Antifreeze, Sbiten, Soy Latte, Coffee, Chocolate, and the elusive Toxins Special will all warm you up * There are quite a few other drinks with special effects - Experiment and mix them all into an omni-cocktail! * While you only start with non-lethal Beanbag Shells, don't be afraid to ask Cargo for a few alternatives from their Autolathe: Incendiary Shells, Shotgun Slugs, and Buckshot are all excellent options for the Bartender who needs to deal with the more rowdy clientele. R&D can also produce Stun Shells that act as a Taser Electrode, if putting holes in people isn't your style. Traitor Bartender * An emag can make a Syndicate Café sign when used on your bartender screen... Not terribly useful but good to know, right? * Neurotoxin is more potent than Chloral Hydrate - If you can find a way to apply it, your victim will spend a very long time on the floor * Beepsky Smash makes someone incapable of holding items in their hands. Mix this with your poisons to completely debilitate your targets. * The Double-Barreled Shotgun can be sawed-off to fit in your pocket via a Circular Saw (Try Robotics, Cargo, or Medbay!). Be sure to unload it before applying the saw, unless you enjoy buckshot to the face. * You can stun somebody with a bottle of alcohol (Any of the several in the Booze-o-Matic) provided they aren't wearing robust headgear. This also drenches them in flammable fluids - Combine with a Lighter for ignition! * The Bartender's damp rag can be used to smother people. Soaking it with a chemical will transfer 5u of it, as well - Pick your toxin of choice and make them regret letting you get close with the cloth. * Slipping a pill into a drink creates an obtrusive message, but can still be an effective way to transfer chemicals without somebody noticing. Make sure the glass isn't full! * With a Toxins Kit and some Shotgun Darts from Cargo, your shotgun becomes one of the deadliest weapons on the station, with a 1-shot kill that deals upwards of 150 toxin damage in less than 30 seconds ** Combining Formaldehyde, Venom, and Polonium to a 1:1 ratio will create an incredibly lethal dart that will absolutely destroy anybody without Antitoxin ** Combining the other 3 chemicals (Itching Powder, Arsenic, and Histamine) will give you a brutal followup that almost entirely prevents self-treatment due to the massive amount of debuffs and damage being caused ** Even without darts, the toxins kit is incredibly strong - 5u of Polonium is very lethal, as are the other chemicals * Some of your drinks can be used for nefarious purposes as well as legitimate. Experiment! Category: Jobs